


Sunday Morning (Rain is Falling)

by psydog



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 08:30:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17362565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psydog/pseuds/psydog
Summary: How miserable, Jihoon thinks, that he never thought that he can miss someone this much, too much, to the point that he genuinely missed them nagging.





	Sunday Morning (Rain is Falling)

**Author's Note:**

> Not rly sure what is dis i just kinda missed gyuhoon h

//

 

The sound of heavy rain tapping the glass’ window isn't as loud as the noise coming from Jihoon's mobile game. It's almost 11 AM and lies around the sofa after waking up quite late and had a breakfast are the only thing he does so far on that Sunday. However, the sound of rain and mobile games are not the only noise in the apartment though, because Mingyu made so much more by walking around the apartment, moving the stuffs here and there, and cleaning. Jihoon realized that cleaning is not exactly his forte, so he only throws a little glance few times at his husband instead of trying to offer some helping hands, since he knows he would only making more mess –husband definitely will not be amused.

 

(And he was also lazy).

 

Jihoon didn't pay attention to his surroundings until he noticed his small body was being lifted for a quick second to get him off of the sofa by a giant holding a vacuum cleaner with him, “I need to clean over here,” Mingyu mumbles, and Jihoon almost mercilessly slap Mingyu's arm for being oh, so rude. “I knew if I tell you to get away you're not going to do so immediately,” Mingyu casually says. Jihoon fumes as he returns to his mobile game.

 

“You should try to get up earlier and clean sometimes, it's healthy and refreshing you know,” Mingyu says as the vacuum buzzes. Jihoon only hums to let Mingyu knows that he's listening, but Mingyu glances slightly at him and exhaled, “This is _our_ house, right?” Mingyu put an emphasis on _our_ and that gets to Jihoon, he gets up and put his phone aside. But instead of starts doing anything, he tails Mingyu who was preparing to do the laundry. Mingyu just walks by ahead, pretends as if he didn't see Jihoon try to go after him. But Jihoon knows, Jihoon always knows. There is no way he would missed the little playful smirk on the giant's face. Quietly in his mind, Jihoon acknowledged that he shouldn't waste their very rare chance to be together by playing mobile games, and he knows that he should apology. But Mingyu has a heart of a puppy that forgive and forgets easily when it comes to people they love and truly cares about.

 

Mingyu whistle a random tune as he takes out the dirty laundry from the basket, separating clothes based on which one should get washed first. Spontaneously smiles when he noticed a mini handy-cam record to his direction, so he starts to pose, “You look like a fool,” Jihoon commented –trying his best to sound snarky, but he smiles along with Mingyu. Quietly, Jihoon admitted that he missed his very own Kim Mingyu. There are times when a picture or a short video can cure his longing heart, but more often than not, Jihoon needs his presence, Kim Mingyu breathes close enough around him, or him walking around their apartment and nags, alive and healthy. How miserable, Jihoon thinks, that he never thought that he can miss someone this much, too much, to the point that he genuinely missed them nagging.

 

(Lee Jihoon swore to himself that he shall never let Kim Mingyu knows anything about this because that will be awkward and embarrassing).

 

Both of them are busy people and Jihoon was amazed that their relationship could actually last this long. First encounter during high school as junior-senior relationship, a quite shocking declaration of love from the silly giant, and when Jihoon realized it, they are already tying the knot. Jihoon works as a song composer while Mingyu is an architect, and their job almost make them barely able to make a face to face communication. An attempt of communication that works is messenger chat, and while they fully realized how mundane it feels, there is no other option to talk. Jihoon came home at dawn to a sleeping Mingyu, and Mingyu woke up in the morning to an exhausted husband who sleeps as if he just passed out. It’s a cycle that repeats every day.

 

Now that they are having a chance of seeing each other face to face while awake, Jihoon wished Mingyu would quit cleaning up for a little while and just spend time with him instead. Eat, cuddles or probably kiss him on the face, or anything to do with them giving and receiving affection. Never in his life had Jihoon expected that he would crave for a skinship when he used to think that it was not his thing and never will be in the past. But this is Minggu.

 

“Jihoonie-hyung, could you hold this open while I pour the garbage in?” Mingyu hands Jihoon a garbage bag, and Jihoon just nods quietly as he opens it wide. As soon as the bag is filled, Mingyu tidy things up and bring the filled trash bag outside. Jihoon then return to sit down on the sofa, glancing over at Mingyu who just came back inside to drink his remaining coffee. Mingyu sure is busy, but Jihoon felt the need to interrupt.

 

“Aren’t you hungry?” Jihoon almost mumbles, and not getting immediate response almost makes him regret to even attempt to talk, but then Mingyu perks up from his corner with a cloth in his hand.

 

“Huh? Sure, aren’t you?” Mingyu says, before rushingly added, “I’m almost finished, but if you are already hungry, just go ahead without me. Order some delivery, I’m fine with anything,” he pushed his spec. But Jihoon didn’t say anything again and stay unmoving on his seat.

 

“I’m not eating alone,” Jihoon pouts. Mingyu then chuckles.

 

“Alright, alright, I’ll get this done quickly, then!”

 

//

 

“I was always expect myself to cook on my own during day off, though I got to admit that delivery can comes in handy too,” Mingyu says as he tear open the plastic wrapper of his jajangmyeon.

 

“Don’t force yourself. Sometimes rest is more important, it’s okay to give up on your hobby for a while,” Jihoon stirs his jajangmyeon.

 

Mingyu’s lips formed a thin smile, slightly bitter, “I don’t giving up on cooking due to lack of time or energy,” he says, before his eyes searching for Jihoon’s, “It’s because you’re not around to enjoy my meals, hyung. Cooking rice for one person only seems stupid, don’t you think?” Mingyu chuckled. Jihoon only munching his meal quietly as he listens, the guilt starts to grow in him a little. “But I guess this is something we have to get through, huh?”

 

Jihoon tries to form a good sentence to respond Mingyu, but his mouth lets out something less relevant to what he’s supposed to say instead, “Sometimes I do think about your cooking.”

 

Jihoon mentally wanted to smack himself in the head. They have been married for almost seven years, and yet showing his affection in a verbal way is indeed still difficult for him. But then he sees Mingyu smirks knowingly.

 

“Only my cooking, huh?”

 

“What about me, hyung?”

 

“Do you think about me?”

 

Mingyu leans in a little too close to his face and Jihoon couldn’t really do anything but keep munching his meals and act as if a giant personified puppy isn’t trying to get his attention.

 

“Of course I think about you. You are the one who cooks after all.”

 

Mingyu’s pupils dilated for a second before he smiles and kiss a little sauce at the side of Jihoon’s lips.

 

“Of course, hyung. Of course.”

 

Lee Jihoon has no problem at all on being honest or blunt. The problem is always in the way of expressing.

 

He’s thankful that Mingyu understands.

 

Always.

 

//

 

While it’s decided that today they are going to have dinner together due to miraculously having the same spare time, the fridge was definitely empty. The only thing remains –if those counted, was some leftover frozen foods –most likely expired, opened moldy canned food, withered vegetables, and a jar of used bolognaise sauce. So when the hard rain turns into drizzle, Mingyu and Jihoon went for a grocery. They walked side by side under an umbrella with Jihoon holding on Mingyu’s index finger as Jihoon swings their hand back and forth subtly.

 

“It was raining too that day,” Mingyu mumbles, “Do you remember?”

 

Jihoon lift his head to meet the taller man’s gaze, questioning look on his face. Mingyu chuckles.

 

“The day when I finally gathered all my courage to come to you and offer you to get under my umbrella,” Mingyu continues, “Only to foolishly says that I sort of wanted to hold your hand.”

 

Now Jihoon remembered.

 

He never actually forgets of whatever happened between him and Mingyu. But sweet memories always stays quietly in his mind only to be opened at random times. Embracing him in a small yet genuine happiness over and over.

 

Mingyu was a really tall kid that Seungcheol, a senior, introduced him to during high school, right after Seungcheol announced that he officially retired from being a Captain as well as being a baseball club member to focus on his final year and college entrance exam. Back in the day, Jihoon only recognized him as a freshman who’s probably signing up to be their baseball club’s manager. But turns out Mingyu wasn’t, he wanted to be a member as well instead, and he blatantly admires Captain Jihoon with his puppy-look and all. Jihoon used to think that it was merely that. It will never evolves into anything further, despite of Kim Mingyu brings Jihoon his self-made lunch boxes almost every day, or how the taller sometimes insist they should eat together. He was annoying –at least that's what Jihoon would like to think of Mingyu.

 

Lee Jihoon knows next to nothing about romance. He understands care and affection –they are things family and friends give to each other. Mingyu did just the same, but something about the younger guy felt different. Jihoon couldn’t really tell, the feeling was too foreign. But he knows he was upset since there were some days when Mingyu’s dork face appears in his mind and it won’t go away quick enough. But he will be just as upset if he doesn’t see Mingyu around for a day. It was sure a confusing teenage days. Then, comes the declaration of love, first date, first kiss, first arguing, and all the other firsts which leads to so much more happenings. It’s still unbelievable that they dated. No one did actually notice back then –even if anyone did, they can only make assumption since they don’t wanted to invade anyone’s privacy. Until one day, some time after most of them graduated college already, Jihoon makes an announcement in their baseball team members alumni’s group chat; _‘Hey, I’m gonna get married on the upcoming  11th, ceremony at evening. Gonna send you guys the invitation soon. Be sure to come.’_

 

It was Seokmin who turns out to be completely clueless replied, _‘Really? Mingyu told me and Seungkwan that he’s going to get married at that exact date and time too! How are we supposed to attend both, then? Split ourselves out?’_

 

Mingyu then replied, _‘Guys, the grooms are Jihoonie-hyung and I...we are going to get married to each other;;’_

 

Then, the 11 times of ‘WAIT WHAT’ written in capslock chat comes right after.

 

“Of course I remember,” Jihoon lightly chuckles, “You looked like a dork, all blushing and stuttered a lot, too.”

 

“Don’t be mean,” Mingyu whines, “It took a lot of courage!”

 

“It indeed is,” Jihoon smiles, “We were the same, Minggu. The only difference is you let me know about your feelings when I’m not, and I’m grateful for that.”

 

//

 

They’re doing grocery happily, buying a lot of foods that hopefully they can finish off before anything gets expired or withered. They are going home walking side by side, hands in each other’s. Umbrella neatly folded since the rain has stopped. The grey skies, however, still hanging above, and yet it felt like a a day with the clearest and most beautiful sky for both of them.

 

“What do you wanted to eat?” Mingyu asks. Jihoon hums, wondering before replied.

 

“Hmm, sweet sour pork? I also wanted meat...kimchi...and rice,” Jihoon counts on his fingers.

 

“Alright then,” Mingyu smiles, tucking Jihoon’s bangs aside. They giggle to each other before then a little girl jumping on a puddle and splashing the water to Mingyu’s clothes. The dad immediately apologizes as soon as he noticed his daughter’s doing and was about to scold her. But Mingyu hurriedly interrupt.

 

“Ah, It’s okay. She didn’t do it on purpose,” Mingyu grins and then turns to the little girl, “I can bring my clothes to laundry. But you should be careful when you walk, otherwise you’ll get hurt, okay?” Mingyu genuinely smile at the little girl who then nods slowly. The dad then apologizes once more before they finally part ways.

 

Jihoon almost forgot that Mingyu always good with children.

 

Now he can’t help but wonder if he actually wanted one.

 

//

 

It’s so obvious that both Mingyu and Jihoon are excited to prepare their dinner since they directly get into the kitchen as soon as they arrived at home. Jihoon this time contributes a lot in chopping and mashing ingredients, while Mingyu cooks them all to turn them into delicious dishes. Once Jihoon is done, he’s preparing the table and cutleries.

 

When the dishes are done, Mingyu and Jihoon sat facing each other. It felt sort of foreign since they forgot when the last time both of them eating together was, they know that they’re longed for this, but only realized it now.

 

They eat quietly, Jihoon munches his food while compliments Mingyu’s hardwork in between. Mingyu only smiled sheepishly knowing how genuine Jihoon is. They talked about some things, going with the low just like that. However, Jihoon been keeping a question in his mind since this late afternoon. Jihoon then glances at Mingyu few times, contemplating whether it’s a good timing to say it or not. Then he decides; yes, it is.

 

“So...do you want children?”

 

Mingyu spontaneously choked on his piece of sweet sour pork, before he swallowed, “What’s this all of sudden?” he gapes.

 

Jihoon put some kimchi into his bowl before continues, “We’ve been married for...almost seven years...and I know you like kids...I guess if you wanted to adopt, we’re probably competent enough, now.”

 

Mingyu frowns, and chuckles in disbelief, “Remember when we took care of Soonyoung and Seungkwan’s daughter? It was a mess! I recalled the fun and the adorableness, but it was truly a mess! After that day, we agreed that having children is not for us.”

 

Jihoon blinks, it’s as if some memories he long-forgotten has just being reawakened. He then laughs, “Well, now that you say it...”

 

Mingyu finished off his remaining rice, “I do love child...but I don’t want to have them...especially not in this kind of relationship we’re in. Both of us are used to it, thus we’re going to be okay. But children deserves better.”

 

Jihoon felt as if there’s a lump in his throat.

 

//

 

After done with washing dishes and some cleaning up, they cuddle on the bed with television on, Mingyu just couldn’t stay still in one channel since he keeps on jumping from one to another. Jihoon doesn’t really mind it since he rarely watches television anyway, he’s always the marathon-series type.

 

The rain is pouring once again, its noise is almost as loud as the television. Jihoon glanced at Mingyu and notice that he looks drowsy, so he gently pull Mingyu in to lean against his chest. Mingyu just let him as he makes himself comfortable on Jihoon’s chest. Today has been a peaceful day, a moment none of them ever expected to spend together like this.

 

“You’re sleepy already?”  Jihoon asks, hands caressing Mingyu’s locks.

 

“Probably, but I don’t want to sleep yet,” Mingyu mumbles as he shifts himself closer to Jihoon.

 

They stay like that until Mingyu’s lips escapes something he probably planned to keep in mind instead, “I missed you,” he says.

 

“I want to see you a lot, I wished to look at you when you are awake, and telling you a lot of things about my day and listen you tell me yours. Sometimes I can’t help but feeling insecure. Am I the only one who feels this way?” Mingyu shut his eyes, enjoying himself being comfortable with Jihoon caressing his hair. Jihoon then paused, contemplating if he should make an immediate apology in this situation. But then Mingyu speaks again, move his position so his body hovers over Jihoon’s.

 

“I’m grateful that we work things out, I’m proud that we can make it this far. Let’s stay together until the end of the line, okay?” Mingyu grins widely. Jihoon stares at him quietly, before he reaches out to Mingyu’s face and kisses him earnestly. Sunday will end in a few hours, and they wanted to be as close as they can get to each other.

 

//

 

The alarm beep as the phone vibrates against the wooden surface. Despite it was Mingyu’s phone, the one who’s waking up is Jihoon instead. Jihoon groans hearing the noise, trying to muffle the noise by cover his ears with pillows as he pressed himself closer between Mingyu’s arms. But the alarms keeps ringing anyway, getting even more annoying the more they ignored, so Jihoon shook Mingyu awake.

 

Mingyu finally awakes, sitting down before he reaches out to his phone, “Oh shit. Meeting with client at 10,” his voice still hoarse. But instead of preparing to work, he put his phone aside and cuddle Jihoon again, “Don’t wanna go.”

 

“You better get ready now otherwise you’re going to be late,” Jihoon mumbles, still half asleep.

 

“At least kiss me.”

 

“How dare you ask for a kiss without brushing your teeth first.”

 

“Soooo mean.”

 

“I have standard.”

 

“What about you come with me to my office?”

 

“Are you nuts.”

 

“Not really?”

 

“What am I gonna do there anyway.”

 

“Sitting on my lap?”

 

Jihoon finally ran out of patience so now he’s wide awake and pushing Mingyu out of the bed.

 

“Get out.”

 

Mingyu giggles as he makes his way out of the bedroom.

 

//

 

Another busy day at work, it’s almost as if the things happened yesterday was just a dream. Mingyu longs to return to that day, if only he could. But he can’t. So it will be another cycle of week, and he would probably have to get some take out for dinner later. Eating alone again, since Jihoon told him that he will have many things to do today.

 

When his office hours almost finished, Mingyu suddenly get told that he got something being sent to him. Turns out it was a bouquet of flowers; carnation pink and deep red. A card came along with it; _Have a dinner with me, puppy. I’m going to pick you up so wait for me at the front of your building._

 

Mingyu chuckles, Jihoon is still as unromantic as ever. Considering that Jihoon can’t drive (he refused to learn since he said that “ _Minggu can drive me so why sould I_?”) he assumed that Jihoon will pick him up with ride-hailing app transport anyway.

 

But he’s happy. They are happy. It’s not perfect but the feeling is genuine anyway.

 

And that’s all that matters.

 

//


End file.
